


Merry Christmas

by FluffySherlollyFan119



Series: Baker Street Confections [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas at 221B Baker Street, F/M, Sherlock dresses up, it's for the kids, molly surprises him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9004786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySherlollyFan119/pseuds/FluffySherlollyFan119
Summary: Molly wants to do something nice for the kids for Christmas, and she makes Sherlock go along with it. Then she does something nice for him ;) ;)





	1. The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that received my cards in the Sherlolly Card Exchange, this is the accompanying fic. 
> 
> Chapter 1 is all Fluff, Chapter 2 is all smut for those of you that want to avoid it (or skip ahead to it)

221B - December 20th

 

Sherlock sat in his usual armchair in 221B, contemplating the evidence of his current case while Molly slept on the couch under his watchful gaze. He was careful not to dive into his mind palace before she woke up as he was on babysitting duties. 10-month-old Lilly was asleep upstairs in her nursery and had been keeping them up pretty much round the clock. Molly had been sleeping for near on ten hours now, since Wills had left for his last day of school in the morning. He’d made arrangements with the Watsons to pick him up and have him over until Sherlock picked him up.

He had just confirmed one suspect’s alibi when Molly started stirring out of her sleep.

“Hey.” She yawned as she rolled over to look up at him. She glanced at the open door of the main flat, to the stairs that led up to the kids’ bedrooms.

“She’s okay.” Sherlock told her, rolling his eyes. Sometimes Molly was entirely too overprotective. Or she simply didn’t trust him to take care of the kids, which he wouldn’t fault her for, considering Wills once burned off his eyebrows under his watch.

“How long have I been out?” Molly sat up with a smile on her face.

“It’s 4pm. I know you said wake you for lunch but I figured you needed the sleep. I ordered Chinese, your favourite’s waiting for you in the microwave.”

“Please tell me you didn’t feed Lilly won-tons for lunch.” Molly threw him a warning look, standing up with her arms crossed.

“No, I didn’t. I gave her your milk for the brunch feed, and then mushed carrots followed by mushed apricots for lunch.” Sherlock explained, looking far too proud with himself.

“Great she’s going to be pooping orange.” Molly laughed, reaching up on her toes to kiss him before she padded off to the kitchen to get her lunch.

“I’ll take nappy duty tonight, if you want.” Sherlock offered, following her into the kitchen, allowing her to distract him.

“We’ll see. But thanks. Did Wills get home okay?” Molly wondered as she warmed up her noodles.

“He’s over at John and Mary’s, I figured you would need the quiet. They’ll drop him off later or he can sleep over there.” Sherlock suggested.

“Nice try. His school play is tonight, remember? and you can pout all you want, we’re going. He’s playing Joseph in the nativity this year and we are not missing it.” Molly said through a mouthful of chicken and noodles.

“Will there be a lobster and a shrimp like last year? I may not be one for religious belief but they should at least aim for accuracy to the original material.” Sherlock sighed, bending down to scratch Buster the dog behind the ear.

“I don’t know. They’re trying to find parts for all the children. Last year the stage wasn’t big enough for the whole class, so this year they’re doing two casts, but they might be going with a barnyard theme this year.” Molly explained, scarfing down her lunch. “God I’m so hungry.” Molly swallowed a couple of mouthfuls before she continued talking to her husband, who’d gotten her a glass of water. “Oh, just a reminder, I’ve set it all up with Greg, he’s going to be helping you with your cover for this year.”

“What cover?”

“The story to get you out of the house on Christmas Eve so you can dress up and sneak back in as Santa Clause.” Molly explained, hoping that her husband hadn’t forgotten. Again. They’d been doing it since Wills was 2 and this year he was really looking forward to staying up and seeing Santa sneak in.

“Do we really have to do this?” Sherlock complained.

“Yes, Sherlock.” Molly said firmly, though it was slightly hard to take her seriously with a mouth full of dumplings.

“Why do I have to do this? Sherlock groaned at his wife.

“Because it would be wonderful for the children, especially if Wills stays up to see Santa bringing his gifts again.” Molly explained for the millionth time that week. “Just say you’re going on a quick case, go put on the costume and then come back around midnight with the gifts. It will be fun, you’ll see.”

“What’s fun about dressing up in a stinky, sweaty, ugly red costume which had been worn by countless others before you only to encourage Wills and Lilly’s illogical beliefs in a man that somehow magically travels the entire world in one night, breaking into houses and leaving presents?” Sherlock huffed.

"It’s Christmas, Mr Grinch. And I actually went ahead and bought you a costume to keep all for yourself, so it’s always nice and fresh. I gave it to Mrs Hudson to iron it. Oh and Mary was wondering if Santa could pop by their place for Rosie and Hannah’s sake as well.”

Sherlock sighed loudly. “Fine, but I’m not wearing the fat suit. You can either have me as a Jolly Santa or you can try your luck with Mycroft as Fat Santa.” Sherlock stood, stopped and considered. “Actually can that be my present this year? Seeing Mycroft in this infernal get up?” He asked with a grin.

Molly smiled and swallowed her food. “Mmm. I’ll see what your mother thinks about it. If anyone can convince him to do it for the sake of the children, it’s mummy.” She laughed.

“That would be a very Merry Christmas indeed.” Sherlock laughed. “Well I should go see about that costume. Maybe we can break it in tonight.” He winked at her before he left the flat.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

 

221B - December 24th

 

It was the night before Christmas and Molly was taking freshly baked cookies out of the oven and making hot chocolate for everyone. Sherlock was sitting in his armchair with the children in his lap, reading them a ‘nonsensical holiday tale’ according to him. The plan was to try and get them to sleep throughout the whole night so they wouldn’t recognise Sherlock as Santa when he eventually did his thing tonight. Wills, however, was proving even more stubborn than usual. Wills had picked a new story, so he could follow curiously as his father read and stay alert.

Molly brought the hot drinks and snacks into the living room, before taking Lilly to give her her bottle while Wills sipped his chocolate on his father’s lap who was busy making different voices for all the characters in the story. Wills was enjoying it so much he practically started bouncing when Sherlock finished the story.

“Daddy, please, anothew one.” Wills squirmed on Sherlock’s lap to turn to face his father.

“Wills, please, go to bed.” Sherlock begged, mocking his son’s tone.

“But Da-ad! I’m not tired yet and it’s Chwistmas Eve. I wanna stay up later.” The curly haired 4-year-old bargained.

“How about a movie? I’m tired of reading out loud.” Sherlock pulled him closer, hugging him breathless.

“Fine, but none of mummy’s soppy films. I wanna watch the dog one.” Wills crawled out of the embrace and walked over to the bottom shelf of the bookcase where Sherlock and Molly had started keeping the child friendly books and DVDs. Molly looked at Sherlock and rolled her eyes at how cliche their son was being. Wills was busy trying to decide between ‘the dog one’ and ‘the one with the gween thing in it’ when Sherlock’s phone rang out a text alert. He and Molly shared another look as he reached for the phone in his pocket to read the text.

“Lestrade’s got a case for me. Shouldn’t take more than a few hours; I’ll be back by the morning.” He explained as he stood up, dropped a kiss on Molly and Lilly’s foreheads and turned to kiss his son goodbye.

“You’re leaving? But you pwomised we’d stay and wait for Santa!” Wills cried, his little fists balling up in anger.

“I’m sorry, son. But if I don’t do this then a bad person who’s already done bad things will keep doing bad things and probably hurting people.” Sherlock cajoled his son into co-operating with him.

“But you always go.” Wills said through his tears. “Why can’t the other policemen do it, tonight?” He hugged his father’s legs.

“Because it will get done much faster if I do it and then everyone can have Christmas with their family. I promise I will be back by the morning and you can show me all the great presents Santa got you.” Sherlock bent down and held him close, not wanting his son to be upset in the slightest. “You know, Santa doesn’t like it when children stay up to try and see him. He puts them on the naughty list. I’ll wake you up super early tomorrow to open up a present together, okay?”

“Okay, daddy. Go catch the bad guy.”

“Come on, dear let’s watch that movie. But remember in bed by at least 10.” Molly called her son over on the sofa next to her and baby Lilly. Reluctantly, Wills accepted a kiss on the top of his head from Sherlock before he sat down next to his mum. Sherlock slipped the DVD into the player for them before he left Baker Street.

The plan was simple. Go over to the Watsons’, change in their downstairs guest bedroom, put the presents under their tree and then silently head out the back door and make his way to Baker Street where Mrs Hudson would be waiting to let him in.

Wills and Lilly were cuddled up in bed with Molly, as they always did when Sherlock was away nights working on a case. Wills had thrown a bit of a tantrum after Sherlock had left, but Molly had managed to calm him down and put him to sleep. Or so she thought. Wills kept tossing and turning, waiting for the time to pass. He looked over at his mother and baby sister sleeping silently next to him and wondered what it would take to wake them up. This was never a problem with Daddy: he slept like the dead people in Mummy’s morgue. He heard a rustling in the living room and wondered if Buster the Dog was trying to eat Santa’s cookies so he got up to shoo him away. When he got to the door however, he saw Buster sleeping there and peeked slowly into the rest of the flat. In the soft light emanating from the decorated tree he could see an old man in a red suit kneeling, placing presents under the tree.

Awestruck, Wills knelt down on the floor, hiding behind the door jamb, making sure that Santa didn’t see him and disappear before giving them all their presents.

Back in the living room Sherlock got on with his task somewhat unhappily. The beard Molly had chosen was of a higher quality than last year’s but it was still chafing his upper lip. As he turned to get the third gift out of the bag, he spotted a handful of dark curls and a tiny blue eye peeking from the bedroom door. Trying to suppress a giggle, Sherlock started humming Wills’ favourite carol, throwing in a couple of gruff hohohos along the way.

Molly panicked at first when she woke up and found Wills gone but she quickly spotted him kneeling next to the door looking out into the flat. She took a second to secretly smile to herself at how well her plan had worked. Molly put a pillow on either side of Lilly to stop her from rolling off the bed and crept slowly next to her son.

“Mummy it’s Santa.” Wills whispered breathlessly.

“Yes, I know.” Molly whispered back, stroking her son’s hair as they both watched Santa place the last of the gifts under the tree and then they watched as he left through the window (leave it to Sherlock to add to the dramatics)

“Mummy, I want to go sleep up in my room with snowy.” Wills snuggled into his mother’s arms.

“Okay, honey. I’ll get Lilly and I’ll take you both up.” Molly kissed his forehead. She understood that Wills probably wanted to be alone and savour the experience. Besides Sherlock would be sneaking back in soon and she really wanted her own time with her husband on Christmas Eve. She took the kids up to their rooms and tucked them both into their beds, making sure that the night lights were both on. She rushed back down to the bedroom and texted Sherlock.


	2. Santa, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Sherlock went to all the trouble of dressing up for the kids, Molly does a bit of dressing up herself just to say thank you to him.

“Mummy, I want to go sleep up in my room with snowy.” Wills snuggled into his mother’s arms.

  
“Okay, honey. I’ll get Lilly and I’ll take you both up.” Molly kissed his forehead. She understood that Wills probably wanted to be alone and savour the experience. Besides Sherlock would be sneaking back in soon and she really wanted her own time with her husband on Christmas Eve. She took the kids up to their rooms and tucked them both into their beds, making sure that the night lights were both on. She rushed back down to the bedroom and texted Sherlock. 

_Wait 5 minutes then the coast is clear. Mx_

  
Molly pulled open her underwear drawer and found the box she’d hidden at the bottom, pulling out her new red lace lingerie and the matching red baby doll with with fur trimmings. She changed quickly, brushing through her hair and applying a little mascara and light pink lip gloss. She heard a creak in the flat outside and quietly made her way out. 

“Well, hello Santa.” Molly purred stopping Sherlock in his tracks. He turned to see her and froze when he saw what she was wearing. “I was hoping I would get to see you. I didn’t get to mail my letter in time.” She continued approaching him, like a leopard stalking her prey. “I’ve been a very good girl this year so I can get all my presents this year.”   
Sherlock broke out of his trance and flopped down into his armchair.

“Well come and sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what you want.” Even through the false beard and moustache, Molly could see his lopsided smile. Almost just as clearly as she could see his erection through his pants. She sauntered over to him, making a show of walking and sitting. Molly always somehow exceeded herself when she came up with new games they could play together. He ran his hands over her freshly shaven thighs and legs. “So what do you want Santa to get you?” 

“Umm, I want that new back massager, and a big expensive diamond necklace.” Molly laughed, asking for the first two things that came to mind. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. “But most of all, I want Santa’s big hard cock inside me.” Sherlock knew it was coming but it still took him by surprise. It always took him by surprise when Molly talked dirty to him. He rolled his hips up and she could feel how hard he was against her thigh. 

“Well, you have been a good girl but that is a very naughty thing you just said.” Sherlock chuckled. 

“But that’s exactly the gift I want for being such a good girl.” She drawled. “Don’t I get to be a little naughty?” 

“Oh but you’ve been very naughty, my dear. Buying new lingerie just to tease me with. I bet you’ve been wet down there for ages, just dreaming about Santa giving you your gift.” He droned. 

“And what about you, Santa? Isn’t there something you want? You must get tired giving gifts to other people all the time and never getting anything but cookies and milk out of it.” 

Sherlock pretended to think for a second. “I want, those beautiful, sweet lips of yours wrapped around my cock.” He said, tapping her mouth with his forefinger. 

“Oh, Santa, baby.” Molly purred. “If you thought I was naughty before, wait and see how naughty I can get.” She slid down to the floor, kneeling in front of him before she unzipped his red trousers, releasing his hard, bobbing cock. “There’s my present.” Molly declared, taking him in hand and stroking him, before she took him into her mouth. 

“Oh, god, darling.” Sherlock groaned, relaxing into her touch. No matter how many times they’d had sex, she never ceased to blow his mind. He ripped off his gloves and tossed them behind him, slipping his naked fingers into her brown tresses, grabbing fistfulls of her hair, which had the delightful effect of pulling her closer to him. Molly stopped sucking him for a second so she could speak. 

“Maybe we should move this along to the bedroom. I may be naughty but I’m not dirty.” She giggled. 

“I’m inclined to argue but let’s get you to the bedroom first.” He said, pulling her up to her feet and standing up next to her. Molly walked over to the bedroom, letting go of his hand, allowing him to get a good look at her backside in the lingerie. When she disappeared around the corner of the room, he followed enthusiastically. Shutting the door behind him, he pulled open his red jacket and stripped off the white t-shirt he’d worn underneath. Molly flopped back on the bed and spread her legs, allowing him the best view he’d ever seen in his life. 

“Crotchless? Really, Molly? One day you are going to kill me with surprise.” He whispered, bending over and kissing up her thigh, getting a closer look at the slit in the garment. 

“I know how much you love fucking me with my panties still on, I figured this might be a little more comfortable for both of us. Merry Christmas.” She wiggled closer to him. 

“I love it. It means I can do this.” He ran his tongue along her bare opening. 

“You haven’t gotten a good look at the bra yet.” Molly commented when she’d gotten her breath back. 

Sherlock grabbed the fur trim on the baby-doll. “Well take this stupid thing off so I can give you your present.” He demanded. Molly pulled the lingerie dress over her head, before she reached up and pulled the fake beard and hat off Sherlock’s head. “Nipple slits? Did you buy these specifically so I could fuck you in them? So much for not being naughty.” He observed before he latched his mouth onto one of her nipples then trailed his tongue up her chest, nibbling along her clavicle and then sucking a purple mark on her neck as he loved to do every time they made love. 

“Oh please, Sherlock I just want my present now.” Molly begged, twisting her legs around his waist and pulling him closer. 

“Ho ho ho.” Sherlock chuckled before he slid himself inside her. “The whole point of the lingerie is completely missed if I’m the one on top.” He whispered into her ear before he flipped them over so that she was straddling him. She adjusted her position before she started moving against him. She leaned forward and he cupped her breasts in his hands, tweaking her nipples as he thrust into her. They moved against each other, finding their perfect rhythm. Their tongues slid against each other as their bodies continued moving together. His hands travelled along her back, squeezing her ass cheeks. Molly started babbling as her orgasm got closer and she lost all control over her body. Sherlock continued sucking on her neck and gripped the tops of her arms, holding her steady as he continued thrusting into her, bringing her closer to her climax. 

“Oh, fuck, Sherlock.” Her moan came out as a high pitched sob, desperate for her release which finally came. She arched into Sherlock, gripping at his curls to anchor herself. As she was out of it, Sherlock took the opportunity to turn them over, hitching Molly’s thighs on his hips. He planted his hands on either side of her head to steady himself as he continued to thrust into her, bringing himself closer to his own completion. Molly came around long enough to take the hint and crossed her ankles behind his back, effectively tightening her muscles around his throbbing cock. It only took a couple of more thrust for him to come undone. He spilled his hot seed inside her. He rolled off her, catching his breath. She rested her head on his chest, running a hand up and down his abdomen. 

“How long has it been?” Sherlock wondered. 

“Umm, how old is Lilly?” Molly giggled. 

“10 fucking months. That must be a new celibacy record for us. No wonder you were so enthusiastic.” 

“Me? I’m not the one who’s still wearing pants that aren’t meant to be worn during sex.” Molly argued, pulling at the red felt pants. 

“Ho ho ho.” Sherlock chuckled. 

“So do you want to see if sex if better with the crotchless panties and nipple slit bra or without?” Molly bit her lower lip expectantly. 

“You’re certainly qualified to carry out that experiment.” Sherlock pulled her lip from between her teeth with his own pearly whites.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The art at the end is my own, please do not use without my permission.


End file.
